


Argante

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: Lady of the Lake [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, barbara and morgana are the same person here, but barbara isn't jim's biological mother, don't read it before the first one, it's weird - Freeform, lady of the lake au, merlin is shit, morgana's point of view, read the first one, seriously, walter is jim's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Years ago Pale Lady found enough strenght to use human vessel and, at least partly, leave the cave under Trollmarket. Now she is forced to act like everything is fine while her adopted son is the Trollhunter and brought her mortal enemy home.Contains season 3 spoilers.Also I'm bad at summeries.





	Argante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/gifts).



> I tried new style with this one. I wanted to include all this but I didn't want it to be the same lenght as amazon river.

1.

 

„Morgana. Morgana. Morgana.”

 

They called her. They called her.

 

Finally.

 

2.

 

So maybe possessing her son’s girlfriend’s body was a little bit over the top. Just maybe.

 

But what was Jim thinking when he hit her with a pillow?

 

3.

 

Part of her was impressed by Walter’s actions. The other was annoyed.

 

Has she lost her charm?

 

Walter rejected her again and again.

 

„Stolen heart is never truly yours.’ he said.

 

For a second she’s taken aback. Sadden flow of emotions running through her. She loves him even if she wasn’t supposed to. But here they are. He came back and he still loves her. She knew that. She felt so happy after he came back and he’s saying those words. She melted.

 

Walt ruined the moment when he asked Blinky if he found a muzzle already.

 

She was annoyed.

 

4.

 

She tried not to glare at Merlin. She really did but damn. She went through all that trouble and he couldn’t even stay dead like a normal person?

 

Not that he was a total waste of space… He created an illusion of a battle to impress teenagers. Battle that never happened.

 

Had he forgotten that night? The kisses he placed on her body? The poison making him weak? Had he forgotten the night he suffered for his mistakes? For her pain?

 

Had he forgotten the night he closed her in the Heartstone?

 

Never mind. He was a total waste of space.

 

He was exactly the way she remembered him. Selfish, egocentric, shabby son of a bitch.

 

When he caught her glare Merlin smirked and put on his flirting face.

 

Ugh!

 

The longer he is in her house the more possibility of murder rose.

 

5.

 

Ancient?

 

He dared call her ancient? She was only two moths older than him!

Everything about his character made her want to punch him. Punching Merlin was her kink for hundreds of years now. She imagined Walter punching Merlin. She really may have a problem…

 

But really? Ancient?

 

6.

 

She is fire. She is death. She is in the kitchen. She is going to poison Merlin.

 

No, no, no! Jim, wait! Don’t try that omelet!

 

7.

 

There was something incredibly enchanting about the way Walter carried her. He flew with her running form Gum Gums.

 

His dark bat-like wings waved catching the cold air of the night. She clung closer to him feeling that weird mix of cold and warmth that only changelings were capable of.

 

She still was mad about him dropping her though.

 

8.

 

That was official. Gunmar was a moron.

 

She tells Walter her life is not worth lives of millions but she knows him. She know he is going to choose her. She feels his love and she feels the power of the staff.

 

Walt takes that feeling away from her as he attacks Gum Gums with the ray. She can’t be mad at him though. He’s doing it to save her and himself. He loves her. She can’t be mad at him right now.

 

9.

 

Merlin was going to pay!

 

Her precarious little boy was a half-troll now!

 

Merlin looked at Jim surprised, too proud to admit he had no idea what happened. Why Jim looked so much like a troll.

 

She garbed the broom and attempted to hit him with it. Walter cough it not letting her do justice. She wanted to scream. To tell him to look at what Merlin did to his son!

 

But then she would give her secret away…

 

There was one enemy in her house. She didn’t needed another one.

 

10.

 

As much as she is furious she is amused by the look on Merlin face. Jim was supposed to look more like a human for all wizard knew.

 

But Jim used to be a changeling therefore he was more troll than human now. Not that Merlin should be aware of that…

 

11.

 

How could they not understand she only wanted to help?

 

Enteral Night was never supposed to be enteral. It was meant to be transition state to reintroduce humans and trolls. To allow them to get to know each other. She was sure they would get along just fine if given a little push.

 

She needed Gum Gums to bring it. Then she planned to dispose them.

 

She would do so if Merlin and former Trollhunters wouldn’t interrupted her.

 

12.

 

Throwing Merlin around brought her soooo much satisfaction.

 

Up and down. Up and down.

 

13.

 

She was trapped again. The Shadow Realm was dark and cold. She was grateful for her human vessel, really.

 

She knew Jim was fine. She would never kill her child… It may look like she would, she knew, but she could never kill him.

 

But maybe, just maybe, it would be magnanimous…

 

He could never enjoy human food again. He could never feel the sun again. He would outlive Claire and Toby. He would never graduate.

 

Her child was tricked by Merlin just like she had. His human life, his future. Her hand, her trust.

 

Her poor baby was just another victim of Merlin.

 

14.

 

She was surprised, really, how well they followed her plans most of the time. They were few hiccups of course. For example Merlin, Shadow Realm... but that wasn’t anything she could work with.

 

She remembered that time she wanted to get to the Trollmarket. That’s true she put theirs’ lives in danger but she needed to get to Heartstone. She needed more power.

 

She felt her own  presence as soon as they arrived in the Trollamrket. She wondered if Walter felt it too. He stiffened uncomfortably not knowing what he felt through the bond but not liking it.

 

Her more sadistic part was amused when she saw his pain. He thought he used her. She was the one using him instead but he didn’t know that. Walter thought he could used her against her son.

 

His son.

 

What she did was right. Janus Order was no place for children.

 

Shadow Realm was dark and cold.

 

She will rise again, it was only a matter of time. For now she had her human life and familiars to worry about.


End file.
